


rubs

by loonaskskks



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Massage, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaskskks/pseuds/loonaskskks
Summary: summary:heejin had an exhausting day and her amazing girlfriend hyunjin is there for her
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 68





	rubs

Heejin arrived back home to her condo after a long tiring day, she is walked around the whole day helping her boss 24/7. She was at least a bit happy to come back to her girlfriend. 

"Heejin?!" She asked loudly, rushing to the door, who had her usual tshirt and shorts on but not too fast or close to give her girlfriend some space as she took her jacket and shoes off.

"Hey Hyunjinie" Heejin gave a weak smile and walked to her to lean in and drop a short kiss on her lips. 

Hyunjin eyebrows scrunched up, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck loosely, "You seem exhausted, what happened?" 

Heejins arm automatically went around Hyunjins waist "Boss was being a drag, didn't even have time to sit down, only to eat" 

"Sorry to hear that, I never liked him" She commented, "Do you not wanna go out for dinner?" 

"No, I'm sorry baby, I'm so beat" Heejin said as she was practically leaning on her for support, her face buried in Hyunjins neck.

"It's totally fine, how bout we take bath or I'll give you an amazing foot rub" Hyunjin listed, full of optimism. 

"You're a masseuse? Didn't know you could massage?" Heejin was surprised since Hyunjin has never brought it up.

Hyunjin drew her face away from Heejin so they were looking in eachother in the eyes, "Is that a challenge, Jeon Heejin?" She emphasised her eyebrows going crazy.

"Well it was just a question actually" Heejin replied honestly.

"Get on the couch now" Hyunjin demanded as she walked away somewhere.

After 10mins of Heejin gettin into something more comfortable and Hyunjin gettin a few things. Heejin was watching Hyunjins favorite show and her back was against the arm rest with her legs streched out as she tried not to doze off. 

Hyunjin soon came over and sat on the other end of the couch after handing Heejin a bowl of popcorn, "I wanted you to eat and I had to get baby oil" 

Heejin was touched by her effort,"Hyunjin you're too sweet, you know you don't have too mas- Oh Jesus" 

Hyunjin had already put some baby oil on her hands and started at bottom of her foot and dragging to her heal part. She looked up to see Heejin head knocked back already enjoying it. Hyunjin carried on with her work in silence jus the TV in the background.

"Why didn't you tell me- you were- so good" Heejin said pausing. 

"Well you never were sick or injured yourself so I had no reason too" She explained as she moved on to the other foot, "I only really whip it out when needed" 

Heejin closed her eyes, feeling more comfortable, "I hate you" 

"What did I do?" Hyunjin whined but still carried on, "Did I not put enough oil on?" 

"No no, i hate you because you didn't tell me sooner" Heejin nearly let out a moan when Hyunjin moved to her ankles, "I would've exploited the hell out of this"

"I'm sorry babe, well now you know" Hyunjin commented, Heejin just nodded.

Hyunjin was soon coming to the end, wanted to massage her legs but was restricted by Heejins sweatpants. She dropped kisses around her ankles, teasing her restless girlfriend.

"Hyunjin" Heejin sighed out, "I don't deserve you" 

Hyunjin scowled and re positioned herself. She crawled over to the top half of Heejin while Heejins eyes were still closed. Hyunjin rested her legs on both side of Heejin. Even though Heejin was facing Hyunjin her eyes were still shut. She took the bowl of popcorn away from her hands.

Hyunjin leaned forward and kissed both eyelids lightly to get them to open up. Heejin eventually did, wanting to see the cute girl on her lap. She rested her hands on Hyunjins thighs, making circles with her thumb.

Hyunjin put both hands on Heejin cheeks to make sure she looked her in the eyes, "You totally deserve me and don't think otherwise" she demanded.

Heejin smiled, even though she was tired she couldn't pass the chance to tease her girlfriend "Are you sure? Don't you realise how gorgeous you are?" 

"I do" Hyunjin whispered, she held her hand and kissed the inside of her palm then slowly moved upwards, had arm, her neck, her jaw, she wanted nothing more too jus stay there and kiss the girl but knew Heejin had to rest in a bed.

"Now, should I carry you to our bed?" Hyunjin suggested, which Heejin desperatly nodded.

Hyunjin smiled and got up from her straddling. She picked Heejin up bridal way, treatin her with the utmost care.

"You're the best girlfriend ever" Heejin mumbled already drifting off.

Hyunjin just smiled even bigger and dropped Heejin when she heard the next 3 words.

I love you 

~~~


End file.
